Isabel: A tale of young love
by Oo.dream.on.girl.oO
Summary: Isabel never knew love, never knew her parents. But now with the help of an old lady she can have a chance at a new life and even love
1. Chapter 1

_Foreword_

_Ok so about my story. Some of you may of read my story The Fence. This story is about Isabel before she worked at the palace, Eric and stuff, about her growing up. I wanted to start at the beginning so I deleted the Fence story and will probably change it a bit and have that story as the sequel to this one. Just wanted you to know._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally Isabel had managed to escape that awful place. Her heart beated frantically as she ran through the forest. She dared not look behind her, for she feared she would see someone chasing after her. What was there to see back there anyway? Just a cold grey building surrounded by a brick wall and barbwire along the top. It was all she had every known, but the memories were horrible. She had often had the old people stare at her some would whisper; "What a horrible fate for a young creature," or "At least I got to live my childhood freely." Yes it had been a lonely life, a strange existence, but surreal. She had seemed to tiptoe through it, like a dream, waiting to be woken to a loving family. In that place she had seen so many emotions; kindness from people who felt sorry for her. Caring from those who taught her things that children her age ought to know. Compassion from those who gave her their food and said "Eat up child, you'll need to grow big and strong to survive this place. Helpfulness from those who helped her with the work that was too hard for such a small child. Rudeness from the guards on the guards on patrol. Greediness from the people who made her work so much. Cruelty from those who dealt with the people who did not obey the rules. She had experienced this emotions but never _love. _

She made herself run faster, even though her legs ached. For the more she though about that place the more she wanted to get away. In her haste she tripped over a tree root and fell into a mud puddle. She pulled her up and continued on, ignoring the mud splattered on her legs, oozing through her hair, running down the front of her scratchy woollen dress.

She ran through the night, falling over many more times. Until finally dawn broke and fluffy pink clouds floated gracefully across the sky. She smiled, which was rare for Isabel who never smiled. She smiled because she realised that the sunrise is just that little bit prettier when you're free. She hoped it would stay that way.

As she wandered through the now sunny forest, the trees began to thin out and ahead of her was a village. A village? Was that a safe place to be? She wasn't sure. People had always talked about returning to their village, their homes. It sounded safe. But was that a safe village? Was that the village they spoke of? She couldn't be sure, so she decided to stay at the edge of the forest and watch. She sat down, leaning against tree. This would be safe for now. She yawned. _No don't sleep_ she thought, because that would no be safe and being safe means being free, and being free and being –

Lady Winterfred hurried along the edge of the forest picking up scraps of wood from the trees and putting them into her basket. She was a small, kind old woman and had many wrinkles and grey hair. The furthest she dared go into the forest was a little past the edge, no one dared go past there. There was no need anyway, there was nothing in there, she told herself, nothing but the fence. Who needed to go there anyway? She shook her head, as if a shaking the thoughts away. Her basket was almost full. Collecting wood was a big inconvenience for her each morning, especially for an old woman. She used to have many young men, lining up to fetch her some, and the carpenters would even collect extra and make toys for the children. That was before the war, and now most of them had died in battle or were too busy looking after themselves.

She bent down to pick up the final piece of wood when she looked up. Ahead of her was a figure, asleep against a tree. She wondered who or _what_ it could be. Not even beggars ventured this far from the city. She wandered over to look, curiosity getting the better of her. She found a small girl, only seven or eight coated in mud, fast asleep. The woman was puzzled, what would such a young girl be doing in the edge of the forest. She must be lost, or an orphan. She smiled; there was only one thing for it. She hurried back to her horse and cart she had left further away. She pulled herself up and placed the basket of wood beside her. Then taping the old grey horse on the side it started into a soft trot. She pulled up beside she girl, who was still asleep. She bundled her in some blankets she had and laid her in the back of the cart. Then she set off, back to her orphanage.

The cart jerked suddenly and caused Isabel to be thrown against one of the hard wooden sides. She woke up suddenly and sitting up she looked around carefully. Where was she? She turned to see a woman driving the cart. The woman turned around, wondering what the thud was. "Oh hello," she said kindly. Her face was old and kind. She turned back to her driving. "We'll be there soon." _Where was there?_ Isabel wondered. She didn't know, but she felt safe with this old woman and she had a feeling she meant her no harm, so she sat back watching the houses and shops pass by.

A little while later the woman turned off the main street down a rocky driveway. It was long and lead up to a medium sized cottage that was slightly run down. Out the front was a sign that said _orphanage_. Trees with green leaves shone in the sunlight, surrounded it and off one tree hung a piece of rope with a plank of wood tied to it to make a swing. Behind the cottage were field of brown grass, in much need of water.

The woman pulled up next to the building and got out. "Come on hop out," she beckoned to Isabel. Obediently she jumped down and followed her inside. Inside was a long corridor, leading in to many rooms, all behind closed doors. The old woman led her through the first door. She sat down behind a wooden desk, cover with files, letters and other thing. "Sit down darling" she said, gesturing to a seat across from the desk. Isabel sat observing everything around her. "So," said the lady, putting on some glasses, "what's you name?" Isabel didn't answer. "Not the talkative type?" The woman smiled, "well I'll tell you my name then, it's Lady Winterfred." "My name's Isabel" said Isabel softly, she wouldn't know her name if it weren't for a woman who had told Isabel she was her 'Nanny'. Isabel wasn't sure what a nanny was but the woman seemed to know more about Isabel than she knew about herself. She had called her Isabel, and told her of her family, but one day she was taken by the guards and never came back.

"Well Isabel, do you know what an orphanage is?" asked Lady Winterfred gently. Isabel's thoughts faded away and she shook her head. "Well it's a place where little children go if they don't have anyone to look after them," she paused, "Do you have someone to look after you Isabel?" Isabel shook her head. "Ok, where did you come from?" Isabel didn't answer. "All right enough questions, I'll show you around, you'll be staying here for awhile.

Lady Winterfred showed Isabel all the rooms. "This is the girl's bedroom," she said guiding Isabel into the room. Inside were lots of beds. "This is your bed." She showed her a bed two down from the door; "If you have any things leave them under the bed" Lady W said. Isabel nodded, but she didn't have anything, all she owned was the clothes she was wearing. They exited the bedroom and continued down the hall. She pointed out the boy's room, which was across from the girl's room, the bathroom, the study room and then they came to a wooden staircase leading up to the next room. "Up stairs is my room, your not allowed upstairs as well as in the boy's room and my office where we were before" Isabel nodded. "Now only one place left, the kitchen. Are you ready to meet the other children, they are having breakfast" said Lady Winterfred. Isabel froze. Meet the other kids? Isabel had never really been the one for socialising, probably due to her cruel and suppressing upbringing in _that place_. She gulped. "Are you right dear? Come along" said Lady Winterfred, who was holding open the door to the kitchen, waiting patiently. Isabel nodded. She entered the kitchen.

It was a sunny room with an open door that lead out onto a porch but the kitchen was pretty basic, not that she new what elaborate kitchens looked like. At the far side of the room was a long wooden table where about twenty kids where sitting having breakfast, all in deep conversation.

"Children" said Lady Winterfred. Everyone heard her, despite her soft voice, and all turned their attention to her. "I am pleased to announce we have a new youngster staying with us." She smiled. "Isabel?" Isabel stepped out from behind her. All eyes now studied her carefully, wondering what brought this new arrival here. "Isabel, why don't you take a seat and have some breakfast" suggested Mrs Winterfred. Isabel nodded taking a seat at the end of the table. Everyone watched her. She sat there looking back at them. How awfully awkward it was. But finally they slowly returned to eating, and then to talking, and didn't really pay much attention to her, apart from the occasional peek to see what she was doing. As for Isabel, this was all very new and confronting for her. But she was starving and the only thing she could reach was a large pile of toast, so she sat there eating plain toast, because she couldn't reach the butter and was too shy to ask anyone to pass it to her, not that plain toast wasn't good enough, quite the opposite because she had spent most her life eating cardboard flavoured porridge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hope it was ok, I would love feed back on how you like it so far _

_d.r.e.a.m o.n_


	2. Chapter 2

_My second chapter. Yep so far reviews….0_

_Do you people like my story? Should I add something, is something wrong? Please tell me in your review!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello."

"Hello Fredrick."

"Rosalind! What business do you have calling me, especially at this hour?" A Flustered man by the name of Fredrick asked.

"I found a new orphan," The woman said gently.

"Good gracious Rosalind, do you just pluck them off the street now?"

"Now Fred-" she reasoned

"Fredrick" He interrupted.

She ignored him, "I had some trouble finding out who she is."

"So you do get randoms off the street!" He accused.

"Her name is Isabel."

"How am I supposed to know who she is?"

"Well you do have a list of all birth certificates, you are part of the Royal Council."

"What business dose the council have with you?"

"The council helped found the orphanage!" She exclaimed, her patience wearing thin.

"I have never heard of an Isabel in this kingdom, a very rare name, the last time I heard it was…"His voice trailed off.

"That's the best you can do?"

"Rosalind, you don't need her family history – for heavens sake she is and orphan, she had no family."

"You used to be so much more helpful when Hennery was alive," she thought aloud.

"Henner- err Lord Winterfred has nothing to do with this conversation!"

"You know how he loved children."

"If you are trying to sympathy it's not working! This conversation is over."

Lady Winterfred sighed, placing the phone back on the receiver. She never did find out where Isabel came from.

Isabel slept in late that morning. She only woke up when the girl next to her accidentally bumped her bed as she was getting dressed. She yawned. Yes, today would be a good day. Although no one really talked to her yesterday, she still was satisfied, sitting by herself looing at all the books and things in the study.

After breakfast, Jayden, one of the oldest boys and one that had been at the orphanage the longest announced "Come on everyone lets go out and look for some old toads down at the river." Everyone seemed to like that idea, and they all rushed out following Jayden down to the river, which was over behind the fields. Isabel, not really so enthusiastic about going to the river shuffled out the door behind them. She watched them race across the field happily, laughing and playing tips. Isabel felt lost, as she stood on the porch alone, unsure if the invitation included her.

Then she remembered yesterday how she had watched some boys climb the big oak tree. She had wanted to try, but not while they were watching. Now was here chance.

She ran to the tree and pulled herself up the trunk, higher and higher until she reached the last branch that would hold her weight. She smiled, this was fun no wonder other kids did it. But as she edged across the branch her foot slipped and she found herself hanging from the branch with nothing but one hand. "Help!" she cried. "Heeeeeelp!"

Nicholas the little boy how had stayed around, was the only one to hear her call. He had been still asleep when everyone was having breakfast. Stepping out onto the porch, he wondered what was all the commotion about. He looked up into the tree and saw Isabel dangling from the branch. "Oh" he said, "Hang-hang on, I'm coming up!" he called scrambling up the tree.

Isabel looked over at the voice coming to help her. It was a boy called Nicholas. He was about her age, with brown hair and deep brown eyes. "Hold on" he said, crawling across the branch Isabel was hanging from. "Hurry" Isabel said her hand slipping. "Um, grab my hand" Nicholas said stretching out his had. She grabbed it. He pulled with all his might, and pulled Isabel back onto the branch. But he pulled a bit too hard and fell backwards of the tree. Isabel sat on the branch. "Nicholas!" she cried. Nicholas clung to the branch waiting now for Isabel to save him. "Ok, grab my hand" Isabel instructed. He did and Isabel tried to pull him up, but she was not strong enough. "I'm falling!" Nicholas cried, and as he did he pulled Isabel out of the tree with him.

_Thud._ They landed on the ground. Nicholas groaned. Isabel landed on top of him. "Get off!" he exclaimed. Isabel giggled and crawled off him. "Are you ok?" She asked, grinning. He nodded. She laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked. "That was funny." Nicholas laughed, "I suppose it was."


End file.
